As one of the vehicle door lock devices, there is a vehicle door lock device including a latch mechanism which is assembled to a door together with a housing, and an inside open lever, an outside open lever, an open link, and an active lever which are assembled to the housing, and this vehicle door lock device is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 below. The latch mechanism is capable of maintaining the door in a closed state relative to a body, and includes a latch engageable with and disengageable from a striker which is assembled to the body, and a lift lever capable of maintaining and releasing the engagement of the latch with the striker. The inside open lever is assembled to the housing, and is rotationally driven along with a door opening operation of an inside door handle which is provided on an inner side of the door. The outside open lever is assembled to the housing, and is rotationally driven along with a door opening operation of an outside door handle which is provided on an outer side of the door.
The open link is assembled tiltably to a coupling portion of the outside open lever, which is shifted along with rotation of the outside open lever, and includes a link portion engageable with an engagement arm portion of the lift lever of the latch mechanism. The open link is pushed from an initial position toward the lift lever when the inside open lever or the outside open lever is rotationally driven from an initial position to an actuation position. The active lever is assembled to the housing, and is switched to a locked position through a lock actuation of an electric actuator to bring the open link into a locked state of being unlinkable to the lift lever, and switched to an unlocked position through an unlock actuation of the electric actuator to bring the open link into an unlocked state of being linkable to the lift lever.